Evermore
by foxgirl28
Summary: The Gang is called on a mission. Kurama finds out Karasu is alive. Karasu wants Kurama to himself forever. Karasu has no intentions of letting Kurama pass him by this time. Karasu plans to take his fox for a life together. KuramaXKarasu
1. Chapter 1

Evermore

It was a dreary autumn day. Kurama sat by the window of his home and watched as clouds passed throughout the sky. It seemed the day would never end. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Kurama sighed and got up from the wooden table chair he had been sitting on for the last two hours. He went up to his room and noticed that the day _had_ gone by faster then he thought. On his clock read: 9:00 in red numbers. He hadn't noticed because it was still bright out because it was the season of autumn that was not yet winter because it was still early in season, he liked this season, but the season that he loved was summer. He loved it almost as much as spring when all his plants would bloom on their own without any of his help. He could really grow plants whenever he wanted, but they seemed so much lovelier in spring.

Well he had school the next day and he really didn't have anything else to do, so he decided it would be best if he went to bed. He was tired, anyways. Believe it or not, looking out a window and aimlessly wandering around is very tiring some times. He went into his bathroom and stripped from his normal clothes and pulled on some nightclothes.

He left the bathroom and went to his room. By now it was 9:15 and was getting a bit darker. He took off his blankets and crawled into his bed and laid there for a few moments. He stared at the ceiling, just thinking about anything that came to his mind. But he soon got a feeling that someone was watching him. He quickly sat up in his bed and looked out his window. After seeing nothing he decided to get up and look outside more closely. He put his hands to the glass to stop the glare of the setting sun, but he still saw nothing. Finally, he came to the conclusion that it was all just in his head. He was tired, nothing more, nothing less. He would feel better in the morning. So, without worrying himself even more with nonsense, he went back to his bed and laid down. Forcing himself to stay still went he felt that "feeling" again. It was all in his head. He soon got himself comfortable and fell asleep.

After he was asleep, a shadowy figure entered the room mysteriously. It walked up to the bed of which the kitsune lay on. It bent down and pulled some more covers over him. A small smile made it's way onto his lips.

"Thank you, Mother…" Said Kurama in a drowsy mumble.

The person gave a small chuckle and kneeled down to Kurama's porcelain skin and brushed his lips to Kurama's cheek.

Kurama gasped and his eyes shot open. It was gone. Kurama sat up in bed and looked around his room. Anything was the same, was it a dream? Kurama unconsciously let a hand wander to his cheek where he had felt…it. What was it? Kurama finally convinced himself that it was indeed a dream and he had nothing to fret about. He slowly went back into a laying position and forcefully closed his eyes. And soon after that he once again fell into a deep sleep.

But outside, looking up to his window in the second floor was the person.

"Soon, my little kitsune. It won't be long now, not long at all until you are in my arms," said the dark figure to himself with a chuckle.

Morning

Kurama woke up and stretched and gave a yawn. Despite the fact that he had woken up that night he had slept very well and was now fully rested. He got up from his bed and quickly made it. He then went to his closet and retrieved his pink-ish school uniform. He carried it into the bathroom and set it down on the floor. He stripped from his clothes and got into the warming water of the shower and quickly washed himself and his hair. Right when he was about to get out he noticed something. There was a shadow in the frosted glass of the shower. Kurama froze. Someone was standing right outside his shower. How long had it been there? How had it gotten in? He always locked his door, just in case one of his crazed fan girls decided to do some stalking.

He soon decided that he couldn't stand there forever; he had to get to school. So he turned off the water and stared at the glass.

"Who's there?"

No answer.

Kurama grabbed a towel from the rack above the shower and wrapped it around his waist and braced himself to go out. He grabbed the handle of the shower and quickly opened it. Right when he did that the shadow disappeared. Kurama looked around and noticed that there was no one in the room with him. He was alone? Then what was that? Probably an illusion made by the stream and mist of the shower. He sighed and dried off and got into his school uniform. He walked to his room and got his books. He put them in his book bag and strapped it on. After that he walked down stairs and slipped on his shoes and went out on his way to school. He just knew his mother would pester him about eating breakfast, but he really had no time, he was already late from staying in the shower.

He ran to school quickly and ended up not being late, he got to keep his tardy-less-ness, oh joy. He walked over to the school yard and stood by a large Sakura tree while he waited for the bell to ring. Finally it did. His classes all went by fast and before he knew it, it was time to go home.

He bid his friends goodbye and started his way home. Soon he once again got the feeling he was being watched. He didn't like it. He started jogging home, but soon the feeling became almost overwhelming and he started into a run. When he made it to his home he hurriedly took out his home key and pushed it in the lock. He made his way in and closed the door behind him, there was someone watching him. Suddenly the phone rang. He walked up to it shakily and picked up and pressed the "talk" button. He swallowed the lump in his throat and got ready to talk.

"Hello?"

Okay, that's it for now. Just guess who's stalking Kurama! Haha, well, it's pretty obvious.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Hello?" Said Kurama fretfully.

"Hey, Kurama!"

"Oh…Yusuke, just you," said Kurama with a sigh of relief.

"Well, yeah. Nice to see you too, Kurama! Good job on making me feel horrible!" He teased.

"No, I didn't mean it that way, it's just that I've been having the oddest notion that…er…someone's been watching me,"

"Watching you? Sounds like some horror movie, haha. But anyways, what I'm going to tell you probably won't help much,"

"Go on, anyways,"

"Well, Koenma wants us to do another mission. There have been demonic activates somewhere in…eh…well, I'll get back to you on the place," he laughed nervously.

"Okay, where will I meet you?"

"Well, Hiei said he was heading over to your place,"

"Okay, I'll wait for him. Ja ne,"

"Bye,"

Kurama sighed and put the phone back on the receiver. This wasn't going to help anything. He needed some time to think about this. He wanted to know who was following him. Then he was knocked out of his thoughts when he felt a light tapping on his shoulder. He froze. Maybe it was the same person who was following him. He quickly spun around and looked at…Hiei?

"Hiei?"

"What?"

"I…eh…I thought that, maybe…never mind,"

Hiei cocked an eyebrow at Kurama's sudden nervousness. But he quickly passed it off as nothing. Kurama was sometimes jumpy when he snuck up on him when he was in deep thought. But there was no time for thought right now, they had to get going to the next mission. The faster it was done the faster he would be away from the idiot (Kuwabara).

"Let's go,"

"Okay," Said Kurama with a light flush to his cheeks for once again being surprised by Hiei.

Kurama followed Hiei out of his home, remembering to lock the door before he left. Hiei led him to the edge of town where they soon came to a forest. Kurama, without hesitation, followed Hiei into it. They walked for what seemed like five hours. Their steps soon became clumsy from walking; Kurama summoned the plants to make a pathway so that they could walk easily. He cursed that fact that he hadn't thought of that sooner. Almost immediately they came to a large clearing. In the clearing they saw Yusuke and Kuwabara waiting for them there.

"What took you so long?" Asked Kuwabara.

"Oh shut up. I know you've only been for a few moments," Said Hiei.

"Oh yeah? Well we still got here before you!"

Hiei ignored Kuwabara's last comment and looked to Yusuke.

"Where do we go now?"

"I…uh…heh…heh, that's a good question. The toddler never told me where to go after this,"

"Well, then we should looked around at least before calling him and asking," said Kurama in his tranquil voice.

"Oh okay," Said Yusuke with a sigh. He knew that it would just be more work.

Kurama walked off to a small part of the field. Suddenly he felt like he was being watched, he got that feeling again. Kurama kept walking, wanting to see if it was just his mind playing tricks on him, but the feeling did not stop. He knew there was something with him.

Kurama slowly turned his head to see his friends far behind him looking around on the other side of the field. How did he get all the way here so fast? Wasn't he just over there a minute ago? He let that thought pass his mind. Not wanting to frighten himself, he was a kitsune and wasn't to be afraid of anything. So he kept walking, and soon, he came to an odd bunch of bushed crowded together. Kurama got a strange feeling from them, like something was hiding behind it? Maybe it was the person who was stalking him! Without another wasted moment he quickly summoned the plant to move out of his way, but instead of finding a person he found a…pathway?

He looked over his shoulders at his friend and noticed that they weren't there anymore. Then suddenly a voice made it's way into his mind, a voice that sounded familiar, but to who did the voice belong to? "Good job, Kurama. Now, why don't you follow that path and come to me? It would be suck a pleasure to see your beautiful face again…" The words seemed to come and go with the wind.

"What the?"

Then suddenly he heard his name coming out of nowhere by another familiar voice. This one he knew. "Kurama? Kurama! Snap out of it!"

Kurama snapped out of his thought and looked to Yusuke. Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara were all looking at him strangely. That's when he realized that all that had just happened was in his head! How could that be?

"Welcome back, Kurama," Said Yusuke sarcastically. "Now, let's hurry and start looking around,"

"No…," Said Kurama suddenly. "I know where to go,"

"What? But…you didn't even no where to began and now you know were to go! Okay, fine. Be my guest and tell us where to go,"

Then Kurama mentally debated with himself if he _should_ tell them. He had a bad feeling about going that way, and that voice…it wants him to go there. But who's voice would it be? Maybe it wasn't someone bad…

"That way…" Said Kurama while pointing over his shoulders.

"Umm…okay, let's go for it,"

They all followed Kurama to the small part of the field. Kurama soon got that _feeling_ again. But this time it was stronger, but he ignored it with all his strength. Then he came to the cluster of bushes, it was all the same. He summoned the bushes to move and they did. And behind it laid the pathway. They all looked at Kurama with surprise on how he found this.

"Kurama…how?" Asked Hiei.

"I don't know…I think I had a…I don't know, it just all came into my mind all of a sudden,"

"Well, let follow it. Hopefully it won't lead us to death," Said Hiei with a smirk.

"I hope not," Said Kurama with a sheepish chuckle.

Kurama was the first on the path. He led everyone for what seemed like miles through twists and turns and then they finally came to something. But what the "something" was surprised them all. It was some sort of mansion, a very large one. But it looked old, like something from the early 1900's.

"What is this place, Kurama?"

"I…I don't know,"

"Well, you should. You _did_ lead us to it,"

"Maybe we should go inside," interrupted Hiei.

They cautiously walked slowly up the large steps to the door. They were all ready to attack for what might be in there. Kurama was the first to go in. He opened the large wooden door a crack and went in, followed by the others. It was huge on the inside! There was a grand staircase leading upwards and doors lining the halls and one dirt covered door that seemed to lead downwards, probably some sort of dungeon or cellar.

"We should split up and look around," Said Kurama suddenly. The words seemed to come right out of his mouth without him thinking of them…like someone _wanted _them to separate.

They all agreed and went different ways. Yusuke took the left side of the hall, Kuwabara took the right, Kurama to the left staircase and Hiei took the right one.

Kurama started up the staircase and found that it led to a rather large hallway that stretched for what seemed like miles before it turned into another direction. As Kurama walked on the scarlet rug of the hallway he noticed various pictures of the walls. All the pictures were of beautiful sceneries. They all had vast fields and rivers and things that would be found in a place of virgin nature. He stopped and marveled at a few of them before continuing on his way. Soon he came to the turn in the hall, it looked like the other one. He walked down this one too and soon began to think that he should probably go inside some of the rooms. Something in his mind was telling him, and at the same time he got that "feeling" again. He thought it was best to try going into a door, maybe he would find something out. The first one he chose was the one on the right nearest to him. The door was made out of some sort of pine that was neatly finished with a type of paint that made it look shiny. Kurama grabbed the brass knob and turned it. It gave a faint "squeak" when it turned, but opened. Kurama walked in and looked around. Everything was very pretty. It was a…bedroom? And a very pretty one, at that. One that fit Kurama's liking very well, it had many roses in it.

Kurama outwardly gasped without knowing. It was like…the room was made for him. How strange.

Then suddenly all the curtains in the room were drawn shut all at once. Kurama once again let out a gasp, but it was a gasp of aghast and not of surprise. Suddenly that feeling came back, but it was stronger then ever. Then suddenly a dark and oddly familiar chuckle filled the room as it echoed off the walls. Kurama quickly turned to the door, but before he could get to it, it slammed shut in his face. He was trapped. He got ready to yell for the others, but his voice was caught in his throat as he felt a blindfold being tied on him. He suddenly couldn't use his voice anymore; he felt a cold mask being strapped onto his face. The mask made it hard to breathe and he knew that very soon he would run out of air. Then he heard that familiar chuckle again, followed by the words: "Goodnight, kitsune"

And those words were followed by darkness…

Thank you for the review! Yes!

And thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Kurama rolled over sloppily, his head hurt like crazy! What did he do last night? When he opened his eyes he found out that he couldn't see! What was going on? Then he finally figured out that it wasn't his eyes playing tricks on him, it was a blindfold. But why? Then a horrid thought came to his mind. What if he was ambushed by the demon they were supposed to track down? He knew what this meant, long hours of torture. But then he realized that he wasn't on a cold stone floor of a kind of torture chamber, no, what he was on felt soft, sort of silky, not wet and damp at all, but warm and inviting. Was this some kind of sick joke?

"H…Hello? Is anyone there?" Called Kurama in his soft-spoken voice.

Kurama tried to get up, but his hands and feet were held to the bed by bindings. Kurama gave a short growl and pulled at them, but failed to do anything. He thrashed in them violently, trying to escape. But was soon stopped by a pair of hands taking him by the shoulders and steadying him and making him stop. Kurama's eyes widened under the blindfold and he let out a gasp.

"W-who's there?"

No answer.

"I said, who's there!"

Then Kurama heard a faint chuckling as the hands slid off his shoulders. It sounded familiar, but for some strange reason he couldn't remember whom.

"Hush Kurama. Don't strain yourself,"

"W-what! Who-who are you? What do you want?" Whispered Kurama.

"You'll find everything out in good time…but for now, rest and relax, I'll be back soon,"

"Wait! I still don't know whom you-," Kurama stopped when he heard a door close and the faint "click" of a lock. Kurama inwardly sighed. There was nothing he could do accept wait for the others to find him and rescue him from another psychotic demon. Until then he could ponder about _whom_ the psychotic demon is _this_ time. Why always him? Kurama turned his head to his side and rested it on a soft silk cushion and drifted off slowly.

Two Hours Later

The stranger demon opened the door of which held the fox. He walked over to the bed and noticed that he was asleep. The quickly brushed Kurama's cheek, even though it was light, it still woke him up. Kurama gave a small jump and looked around…and remembered he was blindfolded. How long has it been? Surely they would be here by now.

"Hello? Is…is someone there?

"Yes…"

Kurama bit his lip. He was _still_ here? Wouldn't the others have killed him by now? This wasn't good.

"Who are you?"

"Do you really want to know?"

Kurama thought for a moment. "Yes…yes I would,"

Kurama felt hands reach the back of his head and untie the blindfold. Then it was slowly lifted. Before it was completely off, Kurama squeezed his eyes shut. He wanted to take one last guess…but he really didn't no what _to_ think. So he slowly opened his eyes. What he saw both astounded him and horrified him. It was Karasu…but he was dead, wasn't he?

"Karasu? W-what are you doing here? Y-You supposed to be dead!"

Karasu took this time to savor the fear that was coming from Kurama and chuckled. "Am I? Am I supposed to be dead, or is it _you_ is supposed to be dead, Kurama?"

Kurama shuddered. He knew what was going to happen, and something told him his friends weren't coming. Karasu was going to kill him and that would be the end of it.

"Why you look so frightened, Kurama? Perhaps the past has caught up with you after all?"

"G-get away form me, Karasu!" Kurama yelled in fear.

"Oh, don't you worry. I won't kill you, Kurama," said Karasu sternly.

"What? W-why not?"

"Because of a silly little human emotion called "love", you could say. So instead, I'm just going to "keep" you,"

Kurama frowned. "What makes you think I'll go with you?"

Karasu grinned happily. "This might change your mind. Haven't you wondered why your friends haven't came yet?"

"Well…er…yes,"

"This is why,"

Karasu held up some sort of mirror and showed it to Kurama. "Look closely. What do you see?"

"I see…Kuwabara, Yusuke and Hiei,"

Soon more came into the mirror. It showed them unconscious on a hard stone floor.

"W-what happened to the! A-are they dead?"

"No…not dead, yet anyways. But they will be if you don't do as I say. You see that ceiling? At any moment it could drop at my will. So…what do you think now?"

"I-I…," Kurama swallowed hard and spoke in a raspy voice from his throat tightening. "Yes…"

Karasu smiled and brought his face down to Kurama's. "And seal it with a kiss and you won't have to worry, Kurama,"

Kurama fought back tears, knowing what was coming in his future and moved his head up and gave Karasu a short kiss on the cheek and quickly pulled away. Karasu stood up to his normal height again and cocked an eyebrow at Kurama.

"That's a kiss? Well…it will do for now, I guess. Let's get you home,"

Kurama sadly nodded. And felt Karasu start to unbuckle his bindings and then lift him up into his arms. Kurama didn't struggle, knowing that it would do no good. He was going to Karasu's "home" and there wasn't much he could do about it…

Thank you for the review!

And thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Going Out?

Karasu lifted Kurama gently into his arms. Kurama cringed in fear that Karasu would purposely drop him, but he did not. Karasu didn't mind the way Kurama cringed to his chest, either. He looked down to the kitsune in his arms and sighed. He had waited so long for this moment, but it was all worth it, now it felt like he was in ether with Kurama, what a great thought.

"C-can't I walk?"

Karasu looked down to Kurama again and shook his head with a devious smirk. "I don't think so,"

Karasu left the large mansion and found a small dirt path to walk along. Everything was quiet for a while, until Kurama found a question.

"What about my friends? What will happen to them?"

"Nothing. They will wake up soon, after we are far from here. Then they will leave,"

"Don't you think they'll wonder about where I have gone?"

"Of course, anyone in the right mind would. But what will they be a able to do?"

"…"

"That's what I thought,"

Karasu walked a few more miles, Kurama offered to walk, but was turned down every time. Soon they came to a large clearing. Kurama lifted his head and saw that they were at the same mansion!

"W…weren't we just here?" Said a very confused Kurama.

"No…the other place was just an illusion, this is real,"

"No…that other place _had_ to have been real! I-I felt it,"

"I'm afraid it was all in your head because that's what you were expecting,"

"Oh…Karasu?"

"Yes?"

"W-what do you plan on doing with me…?"

Karasu let out a quiet chuckle. "Oh, you'll see. But don't fret, it's nothing _too_ bad,"

Kurama swallowed hard. He knew that Karasu probably had a _very _different idea of bad then Kurama. But he could do nothing but wait for it and brace himself.

Karasu walked up the steps and entered the front doors. Kurama looked around and noticed that everything was the same as the other large house. As Kurama curiously looked around, Karasu brought him up a few floors and set him down by a door. Once Kurama was fully balanced on his feet, with some help from Karasu, he looked at the door.

"Aren't you going to go in?"

Kurama quickly shook his head and laid a hand on the bronze knob. He twisted it slowly and opened it. He expected to see some sort of torture chamber where he would spend the rest of his days as Karasu's revenge of defeating him in the Dark Tournament, but instead, found the same room he saw before! It had many roses in it and a comfortable looking bed with thin curtains that did almost nothing to stop the sun from getting in, but no doubt made the room look very nice. Kurama turned around to Karasu with wide eyes.

"But…why?" Kurama Stammered in pure confusion with his brow furrowed.

"Because, Kurama. Why not would really be the question. I love you, I told you that already. This is where you will stay," Karasu gestured to another door in the room. "That's a bathroom. I want you to go get cleaned up and dressed. I'll come back to check on you later,"

Without another word being spoken, Karasu left the room and closed the door, leaving Kurama to stare blankly ahead of him. He soon took a step forward, then something came to mind. What about the others? What would they think when he didn't return and didn't find him? Well, he would have to think of that later, for now he had to focus on getting through. Karasu had plans for him and he knew it…but what?

Kurama finally decided that he didn't have time to worry and think right now. He should, for now, go along with what Karasu says. So he walked forward to the door that was on the wall that was supposedly a bathroom. He opened it and saw it _was_ a bathroom. It had a large pool of water in the middle along with a shower on the other wall. Kurama cagily approached it and looked into the water. It seemed to be four and a half feet deep, by the looks of it. He quickly stripped himself of his clothes and got into the water. It felt very warm and soothing. But he didn't decide to sit and enjoy it, he wanted to get out of there as quick as he could before Karasu came to check in on him. He wouldn't enjoy that, but Karasu sure would. He quickly looked around and saw a few bottles of shampoo and took it. He quickly worked it into his hair and rinsed it out. He climbed a few steps and helped him get out and wrapped a towel around himself. He looked around for his clothes, but couldn't find them! In their place was a pair of boot cut blue jeans and a white button up long sleeve shirt. Kurama looked at them and picked them up. How did they get here? Wait…what if Karasu had already been in here to check on him? But why didn't he see him!

Kurama, not wanting to frighten himself, dried off and quickly put the clothes on. He didn't want to act like he was afraid; he needed to keep his cool. He towel dried his hair and it quickly dried by itself soon and he brushed it out with a brush he found on a sink. He loved the way his scarlet hair had body to it, it was one of his best features. After he was completely ready, he decided to walk out. He put his hand on the knob. It was wet with the steam that came from the water. When he opened the door he felt cool air make contact with his skin, making him have a chill. Then he heard a voice from behind him.

"Oh, Kurama…your hair smells lovely," Said a voice while taking Kurama's hair in his hands and playing with it.

Kurama gasped and turned around to see Karasu standing behind him. Was he in there with him! "W-where you-,"

"Of course not, though I wouldn't have minded," he chuckled. "Are you ready?"

"I…I don't know. Ready for what?" Said Kurama while backing up.

"Oh, ok. I guess I'll tell you then. I want to take you on a little date, you could say. Just to go get a few drinks, I promise," Said Karasu with a grin.

"I…don't know,"

"Come on…it will be fun,"

Karasu took a few quick steps towards Kurama and laid a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. But before he could say anything Kurama jerked away with wide eyes.

"D-don't touch me! You know what it can do,"

Kurama laughed. "Have you forgotten that I was the one who carried you here?"

"Oh…I guess I did,"

"I can contain myself now and control what I do, with or without my mask," Said Karasu as he unfastened the lock of his mask and took it off.

"I…I see,"

"Well, let's go now, don't want to be out _too_ late,"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Did you hear me, Kurama? I said we should start going. Or if you want I wouldn't mind staying here with you tonight and…have a bit of fun?"

Kurama bit the inside of his cheek. "No, I…I'm going,"

Kurama quickly slipped his shoes on, but suddenly he felt Karasu put an arm around him. Kurama jumped away and quickly reached up into his hair for his rose…but it wasn't there!

"Looking for this?" Said Karasu while holding the rose to Kurama.

Kurama made a grab for it, but Karasu quickly pulled it out of his reach. "Give it," said Kurama harshly.

"This? Why would I do that? You'll only use it against me. I certainly don't want that. I'll hold on to it and give it back later,"

Kurama scowled but other then that, remained calm. "Fine"

"Good. Then come on," Karasu grabbed Kurama's hand and started dragging him out of the room. Kurama quickly pulled his hand away and stopped.

"Don't touch me, Karasu," Kurama said angrily.

"Why not? I told you my touch will do nothing to you…nothing _bad_ anyways," he smirked.

"I don't care. I don't want you near me. I-,"

The next thing Kurama knew was Karasu was carrying him out of the door. Kurama hit and kicked Karasu as hard as he could but it didn't seem to have any affect. He finally gave up and stopped with a sigh.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Kurama, just out of a while, for a drink or two,"

"Or twenty, in your case most probably," mumbled Kurama, knowing what they would be drinking.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," said Kurama innocently.

Karasu laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not a big drinker, especially around a lady…er…you,"

"And I don't drink at all, so we'll be just fine,"

"You don't drink? Then how do you get a voice like you're always high?"

"What! I don't sound like I'm high! This…is my normal voice,"

"I'm just kidding with you, koi. And a lovely voice you have. How I love to here it in more ways then one…and hope to,"

Kurama bit his lip and groaned inwardly. He knew what Karasu meant. Why was he like this all of a sudden? He wanted something. Kurama knew it. There would be no other reason. He quickly looked to Karasu.

"What do you want from me? Stop all this and just tell me,"

Karasu cocked an eyebrow in amusement. "What do you mean? I think you are a bit confused. I told you I want _you_."

"No! No you don't! There's something else! Is it that you want your name off the Reikai files in spirit world! I can do it! Just let me go!" Yelled Kurama hysterically.

"No, no, no, love! You have it all wrong! Now, you'll understand soon enough, but for now, we're going to be late if we don't go now,"

"No! I'm not going anywhere!" Said Kurama as he swiftly ran over to the bathroom door. He slammed it shut and quickly locked it and sat by in the ground. "I'm not going!" He yelled to Karasu through the door.

"Love…I _do_ have a key for that door. It won't do you much good to lock it. Are you going to unlock it or will I have to go get the key?"

"…"

"Key it is. I'll be right back, sugar. Stay here like a good kit," chuckled Karasu. "I always loved these games, Kurama, how did you know?"

Kurama let up a gasp of shock as he scrambled up from the foot of the door. He should have known he would have a key! Kurama quickly looked around the room. There were cabinets full of lotions, shampoo, conditioners, and hot oils. Just the kind of bathroom Karasu would have. There was also still the tub of boiling hot water and a marble sink. And it was just his luck that there were no windows.

He thought fast and quickly moved a cabinet, without knocking down the bottles. To his surprise and joy, he saw an air vent. He quickly bent down and took off the cage off it. He would be a bit snug, but he would fit. He quickly started in it, knowing that Karasu would be back soon. After he was in he tucked his arms to his side and started moving his way in. But soon the vent became smaller and smaller and he could to longer fit any farther. He cursed when he remembered he never moved the cabinet back. That's when he heard the door open, he desperately tried to go farther, but to no success. Suddenly he felt someone grab his feet and pull him out.

"I win! What's my prize?"

"Nothing!" Yelled Kurama as he pushed Karasu away and sprinted to the door. He got out and then ran down a long hall, looking for a doorway out. Finally he came to a large corridor with a very large door. He grabbed and knob and started pulling, that when he saw Karasu walking towards him. He franticly pulled the door open and ran run into the crisp night air. But suddenly he tripped and stumbled down the stairs. Once he landed at the down he tried getting up but, couldn't! He started to blindly crawl, but then felt a pair of arms wrap around him and pull him up. Kurama let out a cry and kick, but nothing worked.

"Kurama, Kurama, stop this. You know it's no use,"

And soon enough Kurama stopped and looked up to Karasu. "What do you want with me! Where are you taking me!"

"Kurama, don't yell. You'll attract other demons. Now let's go,"

"Where!"

"Maybe he's not ready to be taken out just yet," thought Karasu.

"How about we just stay home?" Asked Karasu kindly.


End file.
